The Gilbert Diaries
by Myownstoriesbyme
Summary: Before Elena and Jeremy there was another pair of siblings with a quite unbeliveable story. AKA the story of the Gilbert brothers turning into 'hunters', the story of Miranda and Grayson becoming Miranda and Grayson and how Elena ended up being a true Gilbert. It's just a little drabble, but please let me know what you think and whether I should write the whole story.


"You know what? I don't even care. I'll just go." Miranda said with an upset tone in her voice before turning around on her tip toes to face the door. She was angry, sure. Grayson kept a huge secret from her. For months! He lied to her many times she's sure of it. But she still couldn't be completely furious at him. Not any more than she was at John. Because even though they kept her in the dark, she understood how amazing it is what they are doing. The Gilbert brothers are fighting with monsters, risking their own lives every week just to make sure that not only their family, but the whole town would stay safe. Yes, not saying anything was completely irresponsible, but by the time she reached the door and put her hand on the doorknob she realized that she didn't really want to leave. Not yet. As she opened the door slightly she heard Grayson walking towards her and in the next second he shut the door with his right hand, leaving it on the wood with his palm stretching.  
"Please wait." he asked softly. Miranda could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. She smiled shyly and bit her lower lip, before facing Grayson and putting a more serious look on her face. With one hand she pulled her bag back on the top of her shoulder and only then glanced up at him. He was about 7 inches taller than her so she had to look up from his lips for her eyes to meet his. "Why?" she asked while raising one of her eyebrown a tiny bit. She knew that Grayson was always able to tell that she was mad when she raised one of her eyebrows. That's probably why she did it right now as well.  
"I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I should have told you a long time ago, but I thought that I was protecting you, which I realizes by now is a stupid reason, because you're capable of taking care of yourself. You always were. That's one of the things that I liked about you ever since we know each other. And I know that there's no excuse for what I did, but I just need you to know that I…" he stopped for a second, trying to find the right words while staring into her olive green eyes that were gazing back at his.  
"That you what, Grayson?"  
"I love you." he breathed quietly. He had been waiting for so long to tell her. But he wanted it to be perfect and romantic and everything you can find in a fairy tale. He didn't want to just tell her to stop her from leaving his room. From leaving his house while his heart scattered into pieces watching her go. But there was no turning back. He said it. Out loud, and now he can never take it back. Not that he wanted to. He was happy she finally knows. He just wanted it to be said under different circumstances. Miranda just stared at him for a second, before standing on her tip toes and kissing him gently while running her hand up in his hair. After a few seconds their lips parted and when Grayson opened his eyes all he saw was Miranda glancing at him with a smile on her face that was getting wider by the second.  
"I love you too, Grayson Gilbert. I love you so much. But if you ever keep anything from me again, you're gonna be in hell of a trouble." she stated than slid her brown bag with her notebook in it off of her shoulder and she could hear it hit the ground while she leaned in to kiss the guy standing in front of her again. This time the kiss was much more passionate and she felt Grayson wrapping his arms around her waist tightly that caused her to smile into their kiss. Her hands were playing with his hair and the back of his neck. Grayson suddenly let go of her waist running his hands to her tights and grabbing them while lifting her up in the air that caused Miranda to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the door making it shut completely after her earlier attempt of trying to open it. It wasn't a gentle move at all, but she liked it much more than she would have imagined and it made her laugh seductively, before pushing her lips against his again.  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You came over to talk about what John and I have been doing for the past couple of months. Don't you wanna hear it?" Grayson breathed heavily. He didn't want to interrupt what they were doing, but it wasn't fair to her not to at least ask.  
"Screw talking. We can do that later. Right now I'd much rather continue this." she said, before pulling his face closer to hers and kissing him again. Her skin was on fire, but it was the good kind of fire, that was heated with desire. She wandered one of her hands down on his stomach, feeling his abs through his grey shirt. When her other hand reached the end of his shirt as well she started pulling it up while tightening her legs' hold around his waist. When Grayson realized what she was doing he gently pushed her even more into the wooden door, keeping her balance while taking his hands away from her tights and putting them up to make it easier for her to take his shirt off. Than he quickly grabbed her legs again not letting her to fall down. Miranda dropped his shirt to the floor and started taking off hers. When she pulled it over her head causing their lipses to part she smiled at Grayson and bit her lower lip, before her swearshirt landed on the floor as well. Even with closed eyes, not paying much attention to it Grayson was able to easily walk to his bed with Miranda still holding onto him tightly. He dumped her on the bed, maybe a little roughly, but he knew it couln't hurt her with the thick and soft blanket rolled out on it. Miranda was a little surprised when she reached the bed with her back and she sighed playfully, enjoying the softness under her and Grayson's warm body over her. Was she still mad? A little. Did she still want to know what Grayson and John know? Absolutely. But he finally said it out. He finally told her he loved her. She wanted to tell him for a while now but was scared about his reaction and when he said it she was the happiest girl in all of Mystic Falls, she was sure of it. She wanted answers. But answeres could wait. Right now she was about to do something she never did before, but was way too excited to finally be able to. With Grayson's hands wrapped around her and his whole body heating hers in the best way possible, she felt safe. Really safe. And in that moment that was all she needed.


End file.
